Information playback systems frequently utilize a stylus for reading signals from the surface of an information record, typically a plastic disc, that contains stored video and audio information. In some systems the information record has a fine spiral groove to guide the tip of a stylus that contains a thin electrode. In these systems, the stylus tip is made of a material having sufficient hardness to withstand the abrasion caused from tracking the groove. Materials which possess such hardness, for example diamond, generally have a crystallographic structure which presents surfaces exhibiting different qualities depending upon which crystallographic planes the surfaces are oriented along. Consequently, in manufacturing styli from these crystallographic materials for use in video disc playback systems, it is important to know and maintain the tip orientation. The present invention provides a novel technique for fabricating quickly and efficiently a high-quality stylus tip from a specific portion of a synthetic diamond stone.